Oh dear Jake
by Louis2311
Summary: Summary: Post Series 4 finale. When Sue and Pete's goddaughter Ellie is put into their care after her parents die; Jake starts to have a crush on her. But will Jake's girlfriend Victoria get in the way (Jake/OC)


**_Hey, this is Louis2311. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. Please comment_**

"Karen, you'd better be ready for school" Sue shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"I am just finding my shoes" Karen shouts back

"They are in the kitchen" Karen's stomping feet were on the stairs then she jumped off the second step

"Now have some coco pops and put your shoes on" Karen runs into the kitchen and sits next to Ben at the island

"So is everything ready" Pete asked as he walked down the stairs

"Yes, Grandad's old room is fixed with her stuff and everything is sorted" Sue said

"What time is she coming" Pete asked

"2pm" they walked into the kitchen where their 2 sons and daughter are sat

"OK, Ellie is going to be coming at 2pm so when you come back from school you have to be nice. We are talking to you Jake" Sue said

"Why is it me not Ben" Jake said putting his guitar down

"Because last time you and Ellie saw each other you pushed into a pond" Pete said

"She kicked me in the leg" Jake said

"Not before you calling her a monger" Sue said

"I'll just leave her alone then" Jake said annoyed as he put his books away. He grabbed his stuff and walked into the living room

"Why is she staying with us mummy" Karen asked

"Because her parents aren't here anymore so we are looking after her. Right, time for school" Sue said as Karen and Ben groaned

Ellie and Sue walked into the hallway of the Brockman house with suitcases in their hands

"And this is it; on this floor is the kitchen, living room and utility room. The second floor is me and Pete's room, Ben's room, Karen's room and the bathroom and on the third floor your room and Jake's room" Sue said as they walked up the stairs

"I am on the same floor as Jake" Ellie said

"Oh yes, well we couldn't move Karen or Ben" Sue said

"Its fine, I don't mind" they reached the 3rd floor and down the hallway to Ellie's new room. They walk in and Ellie looked around in shock

"This is awesome" Ellie said. The room was red and cream themed; there was a bed, wardrobe, small sofa, desk with a chair, empty bookshelf, bedside table and drawers with a TV on top

"Most of the stuff is yours from before but we did a bit of redecorating" Sue said "Anyway I will leave you to pack"

"Sue, thank you for this" Ellie said smiling

"You're welcome" Sue left Ellie alone and she started unpacking her stuff for her new room

"Mummy, we are back" Karen shouts as she runs into the Brockman house

"Hello darling" Sue said as Karen sat at the island

"Is Ellie here yet" Ben asked as she chucked his bag on the floor

"Yes" Sue said

"I have a surprise for her" Ben said. Sue quickly lifted her head looking at Ben

"What have you done" Sue said walking to Ben

"I got her a pet" Ben said

"Is it a kitten" Karen asked

"No, a frog" Ben said giggling

"Oh she is going to scream" Jake said laughing. Suddenly Ellie came smiling holding a frog

"Someone left me this in my room" Ellie said stroking the frog

"You are not afraid of frogs" Ben said stroking the frog as well

"No, I used to have a pet frog when I was younger" Ellie said. Ellie looked over at Jake who was looking at the frog scared

"Is Jake afraid of frogs" Ellie said smirking

"No" Jake said standing up

"You are" Ellie slowly walked to Jake holding the frog. Jake screamed and everyone laughed

"You scream like a girl" Karen said laughing

"I will put this frog in the garden" Ellie walked outside and put the frog onto the grass. She then went to the sink and washed her hands

"Hope you don't have any froggy nightmares" Ellie said sitting next to Karen. Jake glared at Ellie then went up to his room

"God, I should say sorry" Ellie walked upstairs and to the 3rd floor

She went to Jake's door and knocked on the door

"Come in" Jake muffled voice from inside. Ellie opened the door and Jake was sat on his bed strumming his guitar

"What do you want" Jake said putting his guitar

"I just want to say sorry for before" Ellie said leaning by the door

"Is that it" Jake said

"Wow, you are exactly like who you were 3 years ago. A massive dick" Ellie said

"I am not a dick, I just hate frogs and you wafted one in my face" Jake said standing up

"Well I might have not done that if you hadn't pushed me into a pond" Ellie said

"That was three years ago and you kicked me in the leg" Jake said

"You called me a monger so I got angry" Ellie said annoyed

"Why don't you think I called you a monger. You were ugly with braces and spots" Jake said standing up face to face with Ellie

"You ignorant piece of..." Ellie was interrupted by Jake smashing his lips onto Ellie's. They parted looking at each other

"Um I need to..." they both looked away and Ellie walked to her room. She sat on her bed sighing pushing her hand through her brown wavy hair

Jake rushed down the stairs to the coat rack grabbing his jacket

"Where are you going" Sue asked

"Friends" Jake put on his jacket and rushed out of the house

"Teenagers" Sue muttered

**_I hope you enjoyed it and I will try and repost tonight or tomorrow_**

**_Louis2311_**


End file.
